That's Kevin
by emo barbie
Summary: Kevin steals the Rust bucket, proving to Ben that he can't be trusted, but is the scheme that Kevin's up to, really all what Ben's chalked it up to be? Takes after Alien force episode 3. Bevin, Kevins POV


Title: **That's Kevin**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T {For minor swearing}**

Summary: **Kevin steals the Rust Bucket, proving to Ben that once again he can't be trusted...but is the scheme that Kevin's up to...really what Ben's chalked it up to be? Bevin. KevinxBen, Kevin's POV**

Disclaimer: **I owns' nothing and am to lazy to point out all the things I don't own and make this one long as Disclaimer so deal with this short little piece of...this.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**That's Kevin**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I knew that Ben would never be able to trust someone like me, he would never want to, let alone try. So of course I had expected him to sit and watch as I fixed the old thing they called the rust bucket, and in truth it somewhat pained me to actually take it. Because in some way, I wanted the other boy to like me, I wanted him to think of me in some other way, other then looking at me for the old me, the lier and thief I used to be. Of course, I couldn't; it was the only way I was able to bargain with the one man that I sought out, I had to do it. And as much as it pained me...I had no choice.

However, that all seemed pointless as I was thrown from the piece of junk, paralyzed by some kind of spike. I couldn't believe it! I had been double crossed! And on top of that, the only thing that I had to bargain with was now driving off, with a king sized Rat alien in the drivers seat. I wanted to scream, why was this happeneing? I felt desperate, panicked...something that in my option, the cool, mystery guy that I was , should have never felt! What was I supposed to do? I had to face Ben now without the Rust Bucket, and on top of that, AFTER STEELING IT!

"Now I know this looks bad."

"Bad? Bad?! If you don't get the rust Bucket back, I'll show you bad!" And just as I thought, he was mad, no madder then mad, he was pissed, and what did I have? Nothing, nodda, to show, or even as an excuse for what I had done. But even though he was yelling at me I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. Let's face it, even though he was pissed, he still seemed so...cute.

"Doubt it." I sneered, Ben furrowing his brows even more, I had obviously hit something there, but in truth I didn't believe you could. He was too much of a good guy to actually be anything but...good. And that whole show you bad, thing, yeah, I doubt that was gonna happen any time soon.

"What happens when this is all over and Grandpa comes home? Where's he gonna live then?" Ben drew closer pointing a finger into my chest, and I swear that if Gwen hadn't butted in-

"Do I have to separate you two?" Gwen held up two glowing hands as she furrowed her brows, annoyed.

"He stole grandpa's home, what kind of jerk steals an old mans home?" My eyes turned to stare up at Gwen, and for a second I couldn't help but glare, why? I wasn't sure in truth, it's like that feeling that you get when your so stressed or miserable, that whenever someone tries to show you some sympathy you get agitated and want to just snap.

"One with a good reason...right?" It was either the fact that she had noticed my glare, or that she was looking for a some agreement, some notion that I would assure her that I had a good reason, and my glare fell as I turned back to look at Ben.

"Yeah, this is important."

"Yeah, important to you." Ben turned and glared at me, I obviously wasn't gonna get him to listen to me, and I mean I didn't blame him, hell I had just stolen his grandfathers home for crying out loud.

I sighed, I couldn't just up and tell him what I was actually doing it for, I couldn't just up and say, Well Ben, if you really need to know I'm doing this- It hit me. "One second." I muttered, pulling out my badge as I pressed it and a map appeared, a red blinking light illuminated on the screen.

"You hid a tracking device in the undercarriage." Gwen said with glee, moving over to them as she studied the moving dot.

"Like I'd let anyone swipe a fortunate in plumber tech from me." I gave them both a smirk.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

So it was a no go, the Rust Bucket had already been stripped, and there had gone my whole bargain, what was I gonna do now? I couldn't help it, I was just as pissed as Ben, but mine was for a whole other reason then the others. Ben was pissed about loosing everything, his grandfathers home, the alien tech, and of course he was pissed at me. I on the other had had just lost the only thing I could bargain with, my whole plain of helping Ben had just went down the toilet, now what was I gonna do? How was I gonna make this right, when obviously no one wanted that to happen?

"We're supposed to be keeping the planet safe from an alien evasion and we can't keep a motor home from being stolen." The tires landed one by one, each giving their own bounce before the noise was drown out by Ben screaming, and I felt my rage flare up.

"Drop it." I growled, making my way towards the back. I had to think, my whole entire plan was ruined, and now Ben was even more pissed and I had probably lowered even more on his status level.

"Don't walk away from me!" Ben jumped into my way, snapping, that whole cuteness thing never came to mind, because now, I was too pissed to even much care who was before me, let alone how cute they were.

"Is this were you turn into an alien and try to kick my butt?" I let out a disbelieved hiss.

"I'm thinking about it." Ben snapped back, I was about to retort but we were both distracted by the sudden jangling of a doorknob.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Can you blame me? After all I had gone threw, after everything I had done just for him...could you blame me for turning and storming off?

"_You can't trust him, he'd stab you in the back just for laughs."_

I could say, the least for him, I could really care less what he had to say, but Ben...

"_Your always up to something, self-serving, shifty, always working some kind of angel...always a thief."_

After everything I had done! Everything I had went threw, all just for that stupid piece of junk he was looking for, and in return he goes and says some stupid crap like that! I had plenty to say, really, I did. But in truth if I said any of it...it would just show the weakness I carried for him.

"Tell me what I have to get it." I had met with Volcanic and obviously I was ready to do anything...anything at all, as long as I got it, as long as I could get that tech for Ben, I didn't care. But this pain that was coursing threw my body was horrid, and even so...

"Do what you want to me, but Ben Tennyson gets that Holoviewer." I snarled. I hadn't expected the whole scene to play out as it did though, the whole Ben and Gwen following me and coming to my rescue, the whole Ben seeing threw my whole fit of getting mad and storming off. I couldn't help it, even the smile that crossed my face as I watched Ben fight.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you knew what he did to me." Volcanics voice was't as mighty as it was, it acutally sounded quite babyish compared to how it usually was.

"He stole. He ran. That's Kevin." My smile widened, and I had to lower my head, after everything that I had just done, I had just lost his grandfathers Rust Bucket, stolen it to begin with just to trade it off to some scum like Volcanic and yet he was still here, fighting for me, defending me...

-=-=-

The fight was over and we were leaving, when I suddenly remembered. "Wait!" I bent down and picked up the holoviewer.

"That's what you were after?" Ben furrowed his brows.

"Another Holoviewer." Gwen stated in disbelief, I knew that was on the edge of yelling at me now, but I didn't much care for what she had to say.

"I heard this one's special." I lowered my eyes to the ten that was labeled on Ben's shirt as I handed it over, not able to make eye contact with the other for some reason. It just felt too...odd, almost embarrasing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ben turned to stare up at Kevin.

"Think about it, I'm an ex-con, I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of. Stuff that if you knew, you'd probably never trust me again. So next time I say drop it, Drop it." I directed at Gwen then Ben, a snarl crossing my face as I stated my last words.

"That's not how it works Kevin." Gwen placed a hand on my shoulder, I wanted to push it off, but instead I simply stared at it before turning my gaze on her.

"It's not about what you did that matters, but what you're gonna do." I tore my eyes away from Gwen to stare at Ben, the smile that pulled at the edges of my mouth were the most worry at the moment.

I wanted to retort, something like: Yeah, coming from the guy, who not to long ago was just saying how I couldn't be trusted because of what I was. Just to ease the embarrassment I felt at that moment, but instead I settled for the simple: "Uh-huh..." Before I motioned towards the holoviewer. "So are you going to look at that?"

He played it, and though I should have been paying attention to him, I was on and off again with locking eyes with Gwen. I knew that she knew I had done it for a good cause...but I really wondered. I really did.

"Okay let's go." Ben muttered, I hadn't expected him to push between the two of us so roughly, and I was puzzled for a moment, but instead of arguing with him or even speaking period, I had simply followed. "Here." The holoviewer was passed back to Gwen, the other catching it in her hands before turning to stare up at the teen in confusion.

I felt a tug at my chest, for some reason it really nerved me that Ben had given it up so easily, after all I had done to get the damn thing, all the things I had done to get _**that**_, all my god damn work, and he had taken one look at it and tossed it aside like it was nothing. I sighed and followed after him out into the parking lot and to my surprise found my car sitting there...I wonder if he realized I had done all this...gotten that little piece of Tech...

I smiled as Ben pulled open the passenger side door and got in, Gwen shortly behind him as she took the front seat.

All just for him....

I let out a small chuckle, but quickly concealed it into a frown as I opened the car door with a glare. "Okay, who touched it." I growled, turning my glare from Gwen to Ben, and to my surprise I noticed the small grin on Ben's lips, but even then it seemed out of place with the rest of his features, especailly those green orbs that seemed...what? Disappointed, upset maybe? I moved into my seat and started up the car.

Maybe I'll tell him later.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Not my best work, but it wasn't that well planned out of a plot either, I was just watching the episode again, and I decided hell, with it, I needed new fics. **

**Also REVIEW!!! PLEASE IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING AND WHAT MAKES ME BELIEVE THAT I MUST CONTINUE TO IMPROVE AND ONE DAY, MAYBE MAKE SOMETHING THAT WILL ENTHRIlLL EVERYONE!!!**


End file.
